A Secret To Hide
by boshrocks
Summary: Derek and Casey are hiding thier romance from thier family out of fear of what they will say. One person knows though. Who is it? DASEY. read and review please
1. We Don't Do Karaoke

"George, we have to leave. Like now." Nora insisted taking her coat off the hook.

"We do? What for?"

"We have tickets for that play. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Be right with you." George went back to watching the game. Nora rolled her eyes at him and stood in front of the TV, blocking his vision. Three male voices protested at the same time.

Nora held out her hand to stem the flow. "George, we've had these tickets for months and we're gonna be late. Come on!"

Casey, Lizzie and Marty came in from the kitchen, Marty in Casey's arms and a large tray of sandwiches in Lizzie's.

"Aren't you guys gone yet?" Casey asked. "You're gonna be late."

"We'll go when the next touchdown is scored." George promised…as the whistle went signalling a touchdown. "Okay, then." He raised his eyes heavenwards. "Why don't you like me?"

"Because I made a deal with him. Me and the rest of womankind. Come on!" Nora dragged George out of his seat and shoved him towards the coats. "Casey you and Derek are in charge."

"Is that such a good idea?" George asked finding his coat at last and shoving it on, not realising that it was inside out. Casey took his vacant spot on the couch with Marty on her lap. Derek raised his eyes at her as she sat. Casey smirked back.

"You're coat's inside out and yes, I trust them enough not to have a fight big enough to blow the roof off the house. Besides they've been getting on a lot better recently." She bustled him out of the door.

Derek turned to Casey. "Do you think we should have told her that her coat was also inside out?" the others laughed.

"I'm surprised George didn't."

"He didn't even realise his own was. He notices nothing."

"You're probably right. He is your dad after all." She started flicking through the TV catalogue after fishing it out from its home behind the sofa cushion.

"Anything decent on tonight?" Derek asked her after the final whistle went at the end of the game.

She sighed and dropped the magazine onto the coffee table. "Not that any of us want to watch. What shall we do?"

There was a pause as everyone thought what to do. None of them wanted to work or read because it took too much effort.

"Wait," Lizzie said. "Derek, it's Friday night, don't you have a date tonight?"

Derek exchanged looks with Edwin and then subtly with Casey. "She cancelled on me."

"Why?" Lizzie asked, surprised.

"She didn't say. So what are we going to do tonight? We've got two hours until Marty's bedtime, how we gonna kill the time?"

"We're gonna kill time?" said Marty's innocent voice from Casey's lap.

"No sweetie, it's an expression. Derek means; what are we going to do?" Casey gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. Luckily Marty the Monster was in her sweet mood tonight.

Silence descended on them again.

"I know!" Lizzie said making them all jump. "Karaoke Night!"

"Give the girl a medal. You're a genius, sis!"

"What? We don't sing karaoke."

"Come on Derek it could be fun. Unless you want to watch Grease with me; which was what I was going to suggest we do when the kids go to bed." Casey said batting her eyelashes. Derek stared at her in surprise and then over her head to Edwin who winked at him.

"Do we have any karaoke dvd's or do you want to sing along to cd's?" he said grumpily averting the conversation from chick flicks of the cheesiest kind.

"We don't have any karaoke dvd's come to think of it. Cd's it is then. Okay go get them. We'll also have a dance contest."

"Who'll be judge? Derek?" Edwin stifled a snort.

"Why me?"

"Because you can't dance to save your life."

"Yes he can."

"Casey! Stop, please!"

They both knew that she was thinking of the times she had walked in on him dancing in his boxers to cheesy songs when they had spent the day alone last week. He had made her swear not to tell anyone and she was actually holding true to it.

"I have a better idea. Why doesn't Casey sing to us? She's the only one of us who can sing and if she entertains us I'll consider us even."

"Derek, can I talk to you upstairs please? I need to borrow your guitar if I'm gonna perform for you." She dumped Marty on Lizzie's lap and taking him by the collar she dragged him up the stairs.

When in Casey's room she released him. "Think they bought it?"

"'Course. You're the best actress here. Not to mention the prettiest girl in the house."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her gently. She deepened the kiss. He was never one to be outdone by her so he lowered his hands. She broke off the kiss and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Hang on." She pushed him down onto the bed and didn't follow. She crossed to her door and shouted down for Edwin. Edwin duly appeared. Casey talked to him half out of her room. "Ed, change of plan. Derek and I realised that we have a huge report due on Monday and I am not letting him leave it to the last minute. We will have to get started on it because it's a big project and tonnes of work. Can you keep an eye on things downstairs and put Shrek on? I'll come down when Marty has to go to bed and then we'll watch a different film, okay?"

Edwin thought he heard sniggering from behind the ajar door. He grinned and nodded. "Can I see Derek out here first?"

"Sure." She withdrew. "Derek get your butt out there for a second."

Derek came out and closed the door.

Edwin gave him a searching look. "And?" he said encouragingly.

"What?"

"You've kept me out of the loop, here! Last I heard you were badly crushing on her, now she's making up excuses for being alone with you? You need to keep me updated so I can help you keep it hidden."

"I know. And you've been a great help so far. So I think you deserve to know. She's my girlfriend."

"Yes!" Edwin hissed in celebration. "Finally! So, you two gonna be making out?"

"Yes, you sick perve! Now get lost!"

Edwin did as instructed and got lost.

Derek sniggered as he re entered Casey's room.


	2. An Awkward Sleep

When they went downstairs they found Marty crashed out and purring gently on Edwin who raised his eyes to meet theirs, noting the ecstatic looks in the pair's eyes. One of his eyebrows rose and a smirk played across his face. He also noticed Casey's clothes were a bit ruffled and her hair was a teeny bit messier than it was when he had last spoken to her. Edwin suppressed a snort as Derek glared at him.

They joined the trio on the couch and Lizzie immediately toppled over and fell asleep across Casey's lap. Casey silently giggled and grinned at Derek who was trying his hardest not to coo at his stepsister.

Shrek wasn't finished yet so the trio still awake settled down to finish it. Casey thought it was safe to drop her head onto Derek's shoulder and she surprised herself by dozing off. She hadn't realised she was that tired. Edwin looked at her sleepily and Derek winked at him grinning.

Edwin yawned and as Marty cuddled into his chest he found himself falling into dreamland too. He leant back and was soon snoring quietly.

Derek felt that the swiftness that everyone else fell asleep was terribly funny but he kept as quiet as possible because he didn't want to wake them up and have them be mad at him for the next week. Pretty soon he himself joined them. He drifted off with his head resting lightly on Casey's.

An hour later they were still asleep but Edwin had toppled sideways onto Derek with Marty still clinging on like a monkey. George and Nora tried to come in quietly but he knocked over the umbrella stand. It fell over with a clatter and although the group on the couch stirred slightly they stayed asleep.

Nora was looking at them affectionately. "How cute are they?" she whispered.

"Too cute. They're giving me a toothache!" he hissed back, creeping over and turning the TV off.

"Shall we leave them there?"

"I think that would be safest." He led the way down to their bedroom.

In the morning Lizzie woke first. Why did her back hurt? Ah yes. Her pillow was her big sister. And she didn't make a very good one.

She noticed something else. She noticed the position Derek and Casey were in. Head on shoulder and his head on hers. That wasn't right. They hated each other.

Casey seemed to notice that her warm blanket had disappeared. She woke with a start that woke the others. She quickly removed her head from Derek's shoulder. They all stretched, and hit each other in the process. Marty was still asleep, surprisingly, so Edwin handed her gently to Casey who carried her up to her bed. Lizzie wandered into the kitchen for a drink and Edwin turned to Derek.

"Dude, Lizzie's noticing! She was giving you two a really weird look just now."

"Wait, backup, how do you know?"

"She thought I was asleep. You guys gotta be more careful. You need some desperate lessons in hiding it."

"Let's talk later." Derek hissed as Lizzie came back and headed upstairs to shower and Nora emerged from her bedroom.

"Good morning." She said brightly. "Anyone want breakfast? I'm making waffles."

"Did I hear someone say waffles?" George said following her out.

"Waffles? Who's making waffles?" Casey said coming down the stairs again, looking fresh for the day. Derek couldn't help noticing how pretty she looked in a simple pair of jeans and a black tank top. And Edwin couldn't help noticing his gaze. A sharp poke in the ribs woke Derek up.

"Er, waffles sound great. Need help?"

Nora dropped the newspaper she had just picked up from the mat. George stared at him in surprise. Casey's eyes widened. Edwin cleared his throat.

"'Cos' Casey'd love to help, wouldn't you?" he recovered, looking pointedly at Casey.

"Okay, what's going on?" Nora asked looking from one to the other.

"Do you want to cook or mix, mom?" Casey said a little to quickly after a small awkward pause.

Edwin sighed, they really needed help. Without him they would have been discovered much sooner, at least Derek would have. He really was an idiot over Casey. Edwin didn't find it weird anymore. He did at the start but he got used to it and it made him feel special to keep it hidden from the rest of the world. They all feared that the rest of the family wouldn't react as well as Edwin had, although Casey still didn't know that he knew about Derek and her.


	3. Origins

"Edwin!" Derek shouted from his room a month later. No Edwin appeared so he repeated it, a little louder. Still no Edwin arrived, so the summons came louder still. Releasing a cry of frustration Derek forced himself off his bed and wrenched the door open. "EDWIN WILLIAM VENTURI! Get in here this instant!!"

Edwin scurried in looking sheepish. Once inside he saluted and stood to attention. "What seems to be the problem, General?"

"I need to talk to you. At ease, soldier. Stand down." Derek closed the door and sat on his bed motioning Edwin into his desk chair. "Tonight is the anniversary of my relationship with Casey. Now she doesn't think I've remembered and looked pretty hurt earlier when I failed to acknowledge it. But I'm going to surprise her and take her out to dinner and then that All American Rejects concert that's opening tonight. It's taken me ages to get those tickets."

"Classy, which should please her, and her favourite band. She has turned you into a nice guy. How long have you been going out with her?"

"Six months."

"That long? How have you kept it hidden so long? Do you need my help to sneak out, cover for you or do you need money?"

"Yes to the first two and no to the last. I have money, although I will be broke until my allowance comes through again. No, we need a decent cover for tonight. Any ideas?"

"How much are you telling her? Will she know to get made up nicely and stuff?"

Derek sighed. "Here's the thing, I'm surprising her with it. Not that she needs to make herself even more gorgeous than she already is," Edwin mimed throwing up "but I know she likes to, because all girls like to look their best for their guys."

"Okay, since when do you know so much about girls, bro?"

"Being Casey's boyfriend has helped me in more ways than I am going to tell you. She likes to teach me about girls, saying that I had it all wrong in dating so many girls and not caring about any of them. Normally I wouldn't sit there and take it, you know, but she gets really cute when she's annoyed or trying to prove her point."

"Dude! Stop! This is Casey! Ew!"

Derek laughed. "Sorry. You wouldn't understand. So how do we first get out of the house without arousing suspicion?"

"Simple. You each pretend you're going out with different people. That way you can both leave looking date-worthy and 'coincidently' at the same time."

"What about coming back together?"

Edwin shut his eyes and thought for a moment. "Spin them a story about realising too late that you both went to the same restaurant completely by accident. And your dates left and you gave her a lift home."

"But we're going to the concert afterwards. That'll last a long time."

"So you say that the service was terrible at the restaurant and it took ages between meals. At breakfast tomorrow you drop some casual comments into the conversation about how slow they were and agree with each other and recommend mom and dad never to go to it."

"That's brilliant, Ed. Can I just ask, how do you come up with these so quickly?"

"I do have an IQ of 158." Edwin's gaze was taken in by a shadow on the crack under the door. Who was listening?

"Sorry I asked. Wait there's another problem. Casey, what do I tell her? She's not going to take it that well."

A sharp intake of breath told Edwin that it was Casey herself eavesdropping. He decided to put her mind to rest. "Why wouldn't she? You're being the perfect boyfriend. For once."

But Derek wasn't listening. "You know Casey, she's bound to get overemotional and then she'll probably get into her feminist frame of mind and start yelling at me."

Edwin noticed the shadow had disappeared. He heard footsteps running and then the door opposite close with a sharp bang. Oh dear. "You're thinking about this way too much. Casey's gonna be thrilled to bits about tonight. Tell her about the dinner, make it look like a spontaneous thing you're doing to make up for making her angry about forgetting your anniversary but don't tell her why. Did you get her a gift?"

"Yeah, a necklace. Want to see it?"

"Sure. You know me, I like pretty things. …I did not just say that out loud!"

Derek couldn't help laughing as he fumbled in his top drawer and brought out a red velvet jewellery case. Flicking it open it revealed a beautiful gold necklace with pearls and rose quartz inlaid in it. It looked very expensive.

"How did you pay for this?"

"I didn't. It was grandma's. She told me to give it to the woman I felt was my one true love. And I think Casey's it." Derek said simply.

"You really are a romantic aren't you?"

"No, just a simple boy in love."

"You're hardly a boy anymore. You're gonna be 18 soon."

"And her birthday's not long afterwards. Keep this to yourself, but on that day, I'm gonna propose to her."

"You're that serious?"

"You know how long I've been in love with her, because I told you soon after it started. I've been in love with her for about a year, I almost lost her to Sam, and I'm not losing her again."

"Go tell Casey that, and you are sure to have her as your wife, just don't refer to her as a possession to be lost, because then she will start shouting at you."

"Yeah, and that's the last thing any man wants while they are proposing to the woman they love."

"Does she know that I'm helping yet? Because I would like to have some credit for all my work here."

"You will. In time. How 'bout I buy you Zorkanon when I next go into town?"

"The real one?"

Derek grinned at the incredulous yet ecstatic look on Edwin's face. "None other."

Edwin recovered from his astonishment quickly. There was a small lull in the conversation. "Can I just ask, how did you guys start going out? I mean, how did you get together?"

"Well, I took her out for lunch at this same restaurant I'm taking her to tonight and I confessed. That's all there is to it."

"How did she react? She must have thought it was weird."

"She didn't. She told me that she got a crush on me about ten seconds after meeting me. We were only mean to each other to get attention from each other and we were driving each other crazy anyway in the romantic sense, the fights were just an outpouring of it."

"I don't really understand it, but once I've thought it over I probably will. So, tonight you want me to cover your ass and pretend to have the hots for your 'hot date'?"

"Might seal the deal."

"Can I ask, again, when you are planning to propose to her in a few months, do you have a ring?"

"Yes. But I can't get it 'til I'm 18. It's in the safe and grandma's will said that I couldn't have it until I was of a marrying age. It's hers."

"Grandma really liked you, didn't she?"

"I'm the oldest son, and she was of a rather old fashioned persuasion. I used to visit her when she was ill and kept her company when she was lonely. She said I reminded her of grandpa. And Casey reminds me of her."


	4. Edwin's Big Mouth

After lunch Derek went to see Casey in her room. Casey was lounging on her bed reading a magazine. Derek came strait in and sat on the bed next to her giving her a kiss on the cheek which she turned away from. He looked surprised at his frosty reception but didn't say anything.

"Hey."

She gave him a rather cold look. "Hi."

"Look, honey, I feel bad about making you feel bed this morning. How about I take you out tonight?"

"Where?"

"I was thinking Jester's Court?" Derek said tentatively.

"Where we had our first date?"

"Yeah. So we tell the folks that we are going on dates with other people and we just 'happen' to be going to the same restaurant so I'm giving you a lift there and back. Sound good?"

"Fine, whatever. If that's the way you want to do it, then I can't argue."

"Case, you ok? You're in a weird mood."

"I'm fine!"

"Ok then. See you later." He gave her a peck on the lips before leaving.

Edwin was waiting for him in the hall. "She sounded mad."

"Something's up with her. Do you know what it is?"

"She overheard a bit of our conversation. The bit that sounded like you were going to break up with her tonight. She's probably upset about that."

"Do you think I should talk to her?"

"No. Let me. I think it's time to reveal my part in the affair." Edwin knocked on Casey's door and was admitted.

"Hi, Ed. What can I do for you?"

"Casey, it's what I can do for you. I'm here to set your mind at rest. Derek is not going to break up with you."

"Wait…backup…how do you even know about us?"

"When Derek first got a crush on you, he came to me and confessed. I've been helping him ever since. Although he did keep the fact that you were going out hidden from me for about five months. I must ask him how he did it, and why he didn't tell me. Earlier he wanted to talk to me about tonight. He needed a cover, and I am it."

"He's planned something for tonight?"

"He's taking you out to dinner…and you'll have to wait for the rest. I'm not going to betray his confidence. But I will tell you that you will enjoy it and he not breaking up with you. Gods, can you imagine how awkward that would be around here if he did? Ooh! I'm glad he's not. And I will give you a little spoiler. You're getting a special present on your birthday."

"But that's not for another seven weeks."

"Yeah and he said it would happen before if he didn't have to wait for his birthday to happen first."

Casey gave him a critical look. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" he said a little too quickly, telling her that there was in fact something going on.

"Don't give me that! I know that look. You have something face, not nothing face."

"Alright I'll tell you! Derek's planning to-"

"EDWIN WILLIAM VENTURI!!!!!!" Came Derek's roar that made everyone else in the house jump about a foot in the air. Edwin broke off as Derek stormed into the room and got him in a headlock and frogmarched him out.

Casey could hear Derek shouting at poor Edwin. She sighed in frustration. She had been so close to discovering what Derek was hiding. The shouting was very loud; they must be in the hall. She opened her door and lounged against the frame as the rest of the family emerged to watch the argument.

Derek stopped himself mid flow and became aware of everyone's gazes on him. He gave another roar, this time of frustration, and pushed Edwin into his room. The door slammed and they heard him shouting again. It went something along the lines of 'I'll never trust you again! You almost told her!' but with more words and more swearing. Nora hastily bundled Marty up and carried her downstairs in case she heard them and asked what they meant. A glance to George as she passed him told him to take care of this.

"Casey, what's going on here?" he asked looking very confused.

"No idea. All I know is that Derek's hiding something and only Edwin seems to know what's going on. It's funny that Derek didn't tell me what it is."

"Why would he tell you? You don't get on with him." Lizzie's hypothetical antennae were up and beeping.

"No reason." Casey said fighting to keep her face strait. "George, could I get an advance on my allowance please, I have a big date tonight and I have to do some shopping." She tried to steer the topic away from these dangerous waters, mentally kicking herself for slipping up.

"Sure. What's he like?"

"It's… Sam. He wants to straighten things out. Clear the air."

"You said it was a big date. Do you still like Sam?" Lizzie asked staring at her sister with big eyes.

"Er, yeah. And you know me; always messing up in front of him and making too much effort. I really should stop doing that."

"And yet you do. Here's thirty dollars, go buy yourself some nice clothes for it. Even if it is Sam you should look your best. I saw a nice store on the way home yesterday had stuff in your style."

"Wow, thanks George. Since when do you know what my style is? And what was that about looking my best? Where did all that come from?"

"Nora made me read Cosmo last week." George admitted making both girls burst out laughing. "Don't tell the boys."

"That's alright, I made Derek read mine."

"What?" Antennae flashing again atop Lizzie's head.

Casey shut her eyes and winced. Damn it! Another slip. "Never mind. I've got stuff to do, shopping, homework. All that jazz." She ducked back into her bedroom. Once inside they heard her cursing and it sounded like she hit something repeatedly, like her head meeting the wall and getting on really well.

"I don't think that wall's gonna hold much longer. She's been doing that a lot recently." Lizzie observed before shrugging and going back into her own room and turning her radio up.

Half an hour later Casey made an inconspicuous exit from the house in shopping gear. Emily met her at the door and they set out chatting merrily, Emily observing the small bruise on her forehead but not mentioning it.

**A/N: sorry it's short, work got in the way. I have a question to put to any American fans out there; I'm in England and we haven't got the second season yet. I know that Derek actually does fall for Casey in the series thanks to YouTube and clips that show him talking to Edwin about it, but does he ever tell Casey about it? and how does he do it? if anyone can tell me I would very much appreciate it since I've been dying to know what happens and I haven't found any clips on YouTube concerning that, I know there has been an attempt to tell her but he thinks about it too much and chickens out without saying anything, but I don't know if he actually does.**


	5. The Date

"Jeez, where the hell is she?" Derek fretted as he paced at the bottom of the stairs as he waited for Casey to appear for their date.

"Calm down." Intoned Nora, which was probably the worst thing she could have done. There is nothing more infuriating than to be told to calm down when you are worked up about anything. Nora smoothed down the collar of his midnight blue shirt as though she would calm his impatience that way too if she could. "She takes forever to get ready."

"Ed, go check on her. If she doesn't come down soon she can walk to the restaurant."

"There's no need of that, Derek. Keep your hair on, I'm here." Casey's voice said from the top of the stairs.

The family turned and saw her. Derek and Edwin felt their mouths drop open. She looked gorgeous. She stood there in a dark green mini-dress. It was in a flattering empire line style and had white velvet ribbon under her chest ending in a bow at the back. It also had a dip in the front revealing a cleavage and hung off the shoulder elegantly. Her hair was painstakingly curled my Lizzie and in a loose half-up-half-down style with a few tendrils hanging freely by her face. She had little makeup on except a little dark green eye shadow and black eyeliner but it was enough to make her look angelic.

The family stood there admiring her in silence for a moment before George cleared his throat and they seemed to wake up. Nora helped Derek into his coat and Casey said winsomely "Isn't anyone going to help me on with my coat?" Both Edwin and Derek rushed to do it. Casey raised an eyebrow at them. The two had a little tussle over the coat and she took it out of their hands sharply before they tore it. Handing it to Edwin she murmured "Less suspicious."

Edwin sniffed at her as he helped her into the coat. "Sexy smell. What is it?"

"White musk." She said with a warning look at Derek who was being drawn in by the enticing scent she moved down the stairs to put some distance between them before he gave them away too obviously.

"Did you know that musk enhances a woman's pheromones which is what makes men want to kiss them and stay close to them?" Edwin said matter-of-factly as he and Derek followed her as though drawn by a magnet.

"It's working isn't it? Neither of you have moved away from me, and Derek looks like he could just eat me up." Casey surprised them by how flirty she was being. The boys leapt away from her hurriedly and she laughed. Even her breath smelt nice, not minty, but fruity. This was also drawing Derek in. He wanted to taste her very much.

"Derek shouldn't you be going? You don't want to keep your hot date waiting, do you?" Edwin said noting that look and trying to wake him up. It worked. Derek grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the door quickly.

"Who did Casey say was her date tonight?" Nora asked watching them get into the car from the window.

"Sam, but wouldn't he come and pick her up?" Lizzie said suspiciously. "And they're going to the same restaurant. Maybe Derek wants to keep an eye on Sam in case he's mean to her or they start shouting at each other. Everything's odd with them at the moment."

Edwin was stumped. He couldn't think of a way to deter Lizzie. Luckily Marti did it for him by bouncing on the couch dressed like Tigger and claiming she was Tigger. Edwin heaved a sigh of relief which Lizzie noticed. She would have to grill him about that later.

Within the confines of the snazzy Jester's Court Derek was sweet talking Casey and making her feel like an queen generally as light jazz music played above their heads. Eventually the talk came around to the family.

"Why didn't you tell me about Edwin knowing?"

Derek looked a little hot under the collar. "I would have done but you made me promise not to tell anyone once we did start going out, but he already knew and I knew you would be mad at me if I told you he already knew."

"I think Lizzie's starting to suspect."

"She is. Ed's doing his best to send her flying off in the wrong direction, but we might have to do some serious damage control there."

"Any ideas?"

Derek hesitated and tried to find the right words. "I know something that would really send her off the rails, but you won't like it."

"Give it to me." She replied resolutely.

"It would mean confessing to our best friends, and they won't like it any more than we would."

"Are you suggesting we enlist them to act as romantic partners for us to throw her off the scent?" Casey said quietly and slowly as comprehension dawned on her.

"Yes. You and Sam, and me and Emily. Only enough to make Lizzie believe it, so she won't find out." Derek spoke as though he hated to say it.

"If we have to. Unless we can think of something else then that's the only plan we have. We'll have to talk to Edwin and get his advice."

"Anyway," Derek tried to make his voice light again. "Let's not let this ruin our anniversary."

"You remembered!" Casey's smile reached her ears, metaphorically speaking. "And you led me to believe you didn't! You sly boy."

He placed the jewellery box on the table before her. She looked at it curiously and then at him, a little overwhelmed by how sweet he had been and trying to keep the surprise out of her face. He grinned at her. "Open it."

She did so and almost squealed in delight over the beautiful necklace. She ran her fingers over it gently admiring its delicate loveliness. Derek got up and took it out of the box and placed it lovingly around her neck and fastening it. She picked up a spoon and examined herself in the back of it. Derek beamed at her in the reflection, his hands still on her shoulders.

"It suits you." he said quietly in her ear. She turned her head towards him and whispered "Thank you." before kissing him lovingly on the lips. They were both grinning as they separated and Derek got up to return to his place.

"That's not all. I have a surprise for you."

"Another one? But this is more than enough. You've already made me feel like an empress, what more can you do?" she laughed.

Derek reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. "I can make you feel like the queen of the universe." He pulled out the tickets. "Front row of the balcony seats for The All American Rejects concert tonight."

"How on earth did you get them?" she asked incredulously.

"I know people."

"Thank you Derek."

"You're perfectly welcome, my princess."

Casey glowed as she always did whenever he called her that. "I'm sorry I haven't anything to give you right now. I left your gift at home, because I thought you forgot."

"You're enough gift for any man, my darling."

The lights were off when they returned to the house. Assuming everyone had gone to bed they crept into the house as silently as they could. One person was awake however and as Derek said goodnight to Casey at her bedroom door this person saw the kiss they shared.

Lizzie had seen them.


	6. Casey's Big News

Lizzie couldn't get to sleep that night. So that was what they were hiding. Casey and Derek are going out. No wonder they hid it. It was too weird. They're family. Step-family. She tried to get into her sister's shoes and imagine how to banish the family thing.

The more she thought about the fact that they weren't blood family with the Venturi's the more she thought there was nothing wrong with Derek and Casey.

For some reason Edwin's face drifted to the front of her mind. With a sharp intake of breath she understood.

Slow realisation dawned. She, Lizzie, had fallen into the same trap! Not Derek, but Edwin! Thinking about this had unearthed feelings for Edwin. She couldn't believe it. It had happened without her even noticing. Just her luck; her first adolescent crush was her step-brother. This wasn't happening. She wondered about Casey and wondered if she had had the same dilemma. No, she couldn't have, because Sam came before Derek and she seemed to remember another guy back in their old school.

As she thought about Casey she wondered how their relationship had started. How could she get Casey talking about it? Should she enlist her sister's help, as Derek had obviously done with Edwin?

Oh yes, that was apparent now. Edwin was covering for him and had been for a while.

What a family they were! Always fighting and secretly hiding warmer feelings.

In the morning she waited until Casey's radio was heard in her room before going in to talk to her about her 'problem'.

"Case, can I talk to you about something?" Lizzie said as Casey stretched out on her bed admiring the necklace Derek had given her.

"Sure kiddo, what's up?" Casey gestured for her to sit down on the bed next to her.

"I have a really big problem."

"What is it? School? Friends? Boys?"

"In a way, boys. Do you remember your first adolescent crush?" Lizzie tried to find another way around it.

"Of course. You never forget that one. Why? Do you have a crush on someone?"

Lizzie nodded with her eyes downcast.

"That's wonderful Lizzie! So, who's the lucky guy? Do I know him? It is a guy, right?"

"You know him. Don't freak out, okay? It's Edwin."

Casey laughed in kindly disbelief. "Edwin? As in our step-brother?"

"You're freaking out. I knew you would."

"I'm not freaking out. If anyone would understand it's me."

"Why, Case? Because of Derek?"

Casey's eyes widened. Lizzie knew! "What do you mean?" she said trying to make light of it.

"Oh, dear sweet sister, I was bound to find out sooner or later. I saw him kiss you last night when you got back from your date."

Casey hid her head in her hands. "I knew this would happen. I should have checked to see if the coast was clear. We just assumed that because all of the lights were off, everyone would be asleep." Her voice was muffled.

"I don't mind Casey. I just wish you'd told me. I know Edwin knows already."

Casey dropped her hands and laughed. "Yes, Derek let him into his confidence because he needed advice and cover ups. I would have told you, sweetie, but I was afraid you would freak out and then get very upset. I didn't think you would understand. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand." Lizzie reached over and gave her sister a big hug.

"Do you really have a crush on Edwin?"

"Unfortunately yes. I discovered I had feelings for him last night after I saw you and Derek."

"Do you want me to do anything about it? I could talk to him if you want?"

"No don't! I don't want him to know."

"He's alright with me and Derek, maybe he'll be the same about you. There's something about the Venturi boys. We McDonalds seem to favour them, for some reason."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows. The two of them settled against the wall at the head of the bed with an arm around each other. "I wonder what makes them special."

"I know this about Derek; he's like a chestnut burr. Hard and prickly outside with a soft centre inside. George is a sweetie anyway, we all know that. And Edwin, well he can charm his way in and out of anything. That must be it, then, charm. They all have it."

"Kids! Breakfast!" Nora shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Lizzie jumped up.

"I promised her I would help get breakfast! Oh no!" she bolted out of the door.

"Lizzie!" Casey shouted following. Lizzie slid to a stop at the end of the corridor. "Not a word to anyone, right?"

"Right." Lizzie scrambled back to do their special sister handshake before diving down the stairs where she was told off by Nora for being tardy.

"What was all that about?" Derek asked from his doorframe on the other side of the hall from Casey's.

"If I could tell you, then I would sweetie. But we sister shook on it. And you know I can't break that."

Derek gave her a hug, and felt something under her baggy jumper. "Did you gain weight?"

"No." she said too quickly.

He looked at her curiously. Her cheeks grew pink and she turned away from him. Her eyes met Edwin sitting on the stairs leading up to the attic.

"By the way, Lizzie already knows. She saw us last night. Ed, could I talk to you after breakfast? I have a few things to discuss with you."

"What could you have to say to him that I wouldn't be able to hear?" Derek said jealously.

"Kids!" Nora shouted again and they hurried to get downstairs.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Edwin asked Casey as soon as the meal was over.

"Not here. Let's go for a walk."

They left the house and headed for the park where she steered him onto a bench.

"It's so big you can't say it in the house?"

"I don't want people to overhear. Firstly, how would you feel if you were in Derek's situation?"

"Which would be, what?"

"Having the attentions of a step-sister."

"I don't think I'd mind. Actually I'd be rather flattered." Edwin grinned.

"Good. Because you are."

"Lizzie?"

"How did you guess?"

"It's been kind of obvious. What do you suppose we do about her?"

"That all depends on you. Do you want to get romantically attached to her?"

Edwin lowered his eyes and became captivated by examining the pebbles on the path. "Truth is, I kinda already am."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've had a crush on her for a while. Anyway, what was this other news?"

Edwin looked up at her. Casey was now investigating the pebbles. "I don't want to tell Derek because I know he would instantly leave me, and I can't deal with that."

"What's up? Got a lover on the side or something?"

"God no! I have some news for Derek but I can't tell him, yet. He'll have to know soon though."

"Why?"

Casey looked up at Edwin and struggled to say the words. "I'm pregnant."


	7. George Works It Out

That morning the family became aware of the fact that Edwin was taking a lot of care of Casey. He helped her move the sofa back and kept hugging her. He fetched her drinks and snacks without having to be asked. On one of these trips Derek cornered him in the kitchen.

"Ed, why are you doing this? There has to be a reason you're fussing over my girlfriend."

"There is. But I'm not at liberty to tell you."

"Edwin, what's going on?" Lizzie asked coming into the kitchen. "Casey's holding her stomach and sobbing over the episode of Friends where Rachel finds out she's pregnant. Something's up with her but you seem to be the only one who knows about it."

"You're right I do know. But you're not getting it out of me so you might as well give up."

Lizzie turned to Derek. "Why don't you go talk to her? You might be able to get it out of her."

Derek left and Edwin and Lizzie watched carefully from the counter. Derek sat on the sofa next to her and they sat in silence watching the episode. Casey pulled a cushion onto her lap hiding her stomach.

"Is something the matter?" he asked gently.

"Yes. But I can't tell you, yet."

"Will you?"

She looked at him a little fearfully. "When the time is right. How did you know something was up?"

"Edwin." Casey looked over the back of the sofa and glared at Edwin who ducked down behind the counter. Lizzie stared down at him like he was a complete idiot. "He's been fussing over you since you came back from that walk."

"If you'll excuse me I need to talk to Edwin." Casey got up carefully and walked into the kitchen. "Liz, why don't you go and ask Derek's advice on what we talked about this morning? I need a word with Edwin."

Edwin watched her leave. "What's up?"

"You've got to stop fussing over me. Derek's noticing."

"So's Lizzie."

"This is not happening. I need help. And I need to tell him soon. Within the next week or so I should be starting to show."

"You're scared of how he's gonna react, right? Well I would go to someone like Derek and see how they reacted to the same news. Go to dad. Ask him. He and Derek are very similar, maybe Derek will react in the same way."

"Thanks Ed. Where is he?"

"I think he's down in his room working."

Casey made her way downstairs. Knocking on the door gently she peeped in. "George, can I talk to you?"

George looked up from his pile of paters. "Sure Casey. What about?"

"How did you react when Abby told you she was pregnant with Derek?"

He looked surprised at the question. "Um, I was a bit scared at first, I guess. I didn't think I was ready to be a dad, I was quite young, you see. But once I warmed up to the idea I was really excited."

"How long did it take for you to get used to the concept?"

"About a month. Why do you ask?"

"I have some big news for someone and I'm not sure how he will react."

"You're asking me about how a guy reacts to pregnancy stuff." Slow comprehension dawned. "Who's the father?"

Casey was very surprised. She hadn't expected him to be that quick. "I'm not pregnant."

George raised his eyebrows. "Tell the truth. Who is it? Is it Sam?"

"No. I don't think I can tell you."

" Well at least your admitting its true. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I think you might evict me. I'm already scared of that right now since you figured it out. I'm sorry. I will tell you at some point. You'll probably find out after I tell him. Thanks for your help I think I might have to tell him."

"I think you definitely should. You'll need his help. Am I allowed to tell your mother?"

"Not really. I'll tell her myself. Truth is, I'm very scared."

"I'm not surprised. You're not even eighteen yet. It's a big life changing thing."

"Thanks for that."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Unless you can do this for me then no."

"Just let me know if there's anything I can do. And mum's the word. Now get out, I've got lots of work to do."

George laughed and Casey left. Casey went back to the living room and took Derek's chair. Unfortunately he was already in it, but he didn't seem to mind. He put his arm round her waist and felt what was underneath it.

"You did gain weight. Why did you lie to me?"

Casey glanced at Edwin on the sofa. "All in good time."

"Case, you'd better get off him before the folks get here."

Casey got up from her place and Edwin moved up for her. They were now onto the episode where Rachel tells Ross she is pregnant. Casey and Edwin shared a look and then subtly looked at Derek. How would he react? That was the problem now.


	8. Casey Tells Derek

Casey fretted in her bedroom. She had to tell Derek that she was going to have his baby and she also knew that he would probably be a jerk over it.

Edwin watched her pacing and wondered whether he should tell Casey the carpet was fading under her feet from her frantic pacing to and fro.

"Casey, will you just stop? Just tell him already!"

"I can't Ed. I'm gonna be raising the baby on my own if I do."

"You have to tell him. He's gonna be a father for heaven's sake."

"I know. But how do I tell him?"

"Just be honest. But be gentle. It's a big shock."

Casey dropped onto the bed next to Edwin. "For both of us."

Edwin looked at her as she lay back from the sitting position. He placed a hand on her nearly three month bump. "Yes it is a big change, but you're gonna be a mom. That's gonna be a great feeling. And even if Derek is a jerk, you've still got us. And I'll stand by you. Through everything. I promise."

"Thank you." Casey sat up again and hugged Edwin.

"Do you think you can tell him?"

"No!" she wailed into his shoulder. "I can't ever tell him!"

He pulled her head up so it was on a level with his. "So you're gonna raise this baby on your own? That's not gonna happen. Listen, Casey, you are gonna do it now. You go over to Derek's room and you tell him."

"Can't I wait a little while? I need to get up the courage."

Edwin thought a moment. "Come with me." He took her by the hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

Edwin stopped in the hall. "Look, we both know you will take months to get the courage up and so we're gonna get you some Dutch courage."

"Alcohol? I can't have any, remember. Firstly it's illegal. And secondly it's bad for the baby!"

"Then get in there!" Edwin pushed her though the door of Derek's room.

Once inside Derek looked at her with a curious and puzzled smile on his face while she seemed to be stuck to the door with super glue.

"Just do it!" Edwin hissed through the door opening and closing it quickly so she became dislodged.

"What's up Case?" Derek asked coming up to her and taking her hand.

"I have something to tell you."

"Let's have it."

Casey's breathing increased as she desperately restrained her panic. "Maybe you better sit down."

Together they sat on the bed. "This must be serious."

Casey swallowed a few times. She was fighting herself to say it. She took a deep breath, which seemed to steady her. "Okay, Derek, you know I love with all my heart and soul, right?"

"Of course, and I feel the same about you."

"If you knew something, like what I'm about to tell you, would you still love me?" Casey looked at him tentatively.

"Casey, I will love you until the last breath leaves my body. I swear it."

"I needed to hear that. Because I have some news for you." Here she paused and lowered her eyes. She couldn't just say it; she couldn't drop the bomb on him like that. Then again that seemed like the simplest way to do it. Okay, here goes. "Derek, I'm pregnant."

There, she had said it. But she still had to wait for his response. Uncertainly she raised her eyes to his face.

He sat there wearing his poker face. It was a blank canvas. Eyes lowered, mouth a thin strait line.

"Derek, honey, are you okay?" she asked quietly.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. They were full of anger.

"No I'm not alright! How could you do this to me?"

"Not to point fingers, but you did this to me!"

"How could you be so foolish?! Neither of us is eighteen yet! This will ruin the rest of our lives!" he stood and faced off to her.

Casey's eyes welled up with tears. "I thought you'd be supportive! I thought you'd stand by me! I can't do this alone Derek, and you know it. I need you by my side. Forever and ever no matter what, that was what you promised me and I promised you." the tears were now rolling down her cheeks and he didn't go and comfort her.

He overflowed with rage and slapped her hard round the face. "Don't throw that back in my face! And you're tears won't work, not this time."

Outside the room Edwin and Lizzie had their ears pressed to the door. Derek wasn't taking the news well. They both winced when they heard him slap her and continue to shout at her. Poor Casey.

The doorbell rang downstairs. The next moment Sam came up the stairs. He and Derek had basketball plans. Seeing the pair by the door he came over to join them. As he neared he heard Derek shouting at Casey and her weeping.

"What's going on?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Edwin, I want to know!" Lizzie said forcefully.

"I can't tell you! She'd kill me!"

"Why is it that my big sister can tell you stuff but she can't tell me?" Lizzie put her hands on her hips and pouted. Edwin thought she looked very cute like that.

"Do you think I should go in and referee?" Sam said looking worriedly at the door as Casey's sobs increased in volume.

"No. Let me. I promised Casey I'd stick by her."

"Through what?"

"You'll find out soon." Edwin opened the door and Sam and Lizzie had a brief glimpse of Casey sitting on the floor by the bed leaning on it with tears soaking into her shirt and Derek standing over her looking murderous.

Edwin went strait to her and helped her back up onto the bed. "Derek, I'm surprised at you. If you love her you'll stick by her. She's facing this huge thing now and the person she loves most in the whole universe isn't going to help her through it. I'm disgusted at you. I don't think you love her at all."

"I do love her, but it's too huge!"

"Dude, what were you saying to me the other day? This is only a little huger than that and a very big part of it. Wait, I think I need to take Casey away." Edwin raised Casey, who had gone limp since the slap and Edwin moved her out of the door and into her own room. "Lizzie, go make hot chocolate, and a hot water bottle. Sam, go in there and comfort her as best you can, but don't pry. Stay with her you two, I need to talk to Derek and then I'll come back."

Edwin went back into Derek's room.

Derek was sitting on his bed and looked depressed. "Look, I know I was a jerk, but I can't handle this. It's too big and I'm not ready. I'll make a horrible dad."

Edwin sat on the end of the bed. "Is that what you're worried about? Being a bad father?"

"Yes. I love Casey. More than ever, but I can't deal with this. Just think about what kind of a dad I would be."

"I think you'll make a great dad. No, really, I do. You're a good guy Derek. You're caring, kind when it suits you, you're tactful, resourceful, kinda clever, and you're brave. You'll make a wonderful father. You'll be able to show that kid what it means to have a good father. I think you'll be like our dad. Yes, you're young, but we'll all help you. But Casey needs you. If you don't help her, then what we do will be insignificant."

"I want to, I love her so much. But I can't do this."

"Derek, we'll help you. Together we can do this. But most of all you and Casey have to be together. I don't know what will happen if you're not, during this."

"What do you think will happen?"

"She'll get ill. The baby will be damaged. She may even have a miscarriage. She'll be miserable. She'll have nothing left. Nothing left to hold onto. You are her world Derek. Without you there is nothing anymore. Do you want to have children with her?

"Yes. Eventually. This is too sudden."

"Are you going to leave her to her fate? Are you going to condemn her to being a single mother because you're not ready?"

"No, never."

"She is too busy worrying about how you will take this news that she's neglecting herself. She told me a few days ago, and she's making herself ill. If this carries on she will lose the baby. And if you don't stand by her, she'll die. It's a horrible thing to miscarry, please don't make her."

Edwin left the room. Before he left Derek shouted. "Why don't you be the father if you care so much?"

Edwin turned and marching back to him said angrily. "I wouldn't normally do this, but you've crossed the line." And Edwin punched him squarely on the jaw before leaving proudly and shaking out his painful fist. Damn it, Derek had a really hard jaw.


	9. Derek Makes Everything Alright

When Edwin went into Casey's room it was to see her with her head in Lizzie's lap on the bed and Sam sitting tentatively on her desk chair. Edwin went over to her and started rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I thought he'd help me. I thought he'd be there for me. I can't do this without him."

"Do what Casey?" Lizzie asked gently.

Casey sat up and raised her shirt revealing the bump. "This."

"He got you pregnant?" Lizzie looked at her sister incredulously.

"Derek did this to you?" Sam said looking very surprised.

"Yes I did." Turning they saw Derek in the doorway. "Could you give us a minute?"

The others left and Casey eyed Derek carefully as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Look, I'm sorry honey. I came as a big shock." He said uneasily.

"I should have broken it to you more gently, I'm sorry we got into this mess."

Derek gave her a weird look. "You really think this is a mess?"

"We really should have been more careful. Now I'm staring down the road of single motherhood."

Derek fought to keep the smile off his face. "Not single."

"W-what?"

"This kid is gonna have a mother and a father." Here he let himself smile and Casey beamed tearfully back. "That's better."

"H-how?"

"You're really having trouble getting your words out today, aren't you?" Casey laughed. "Edwin talked to me, made me realise that I love you too much to let you do this alone. But we need help. We have to get the rest of the family involved. We're both too young."

"Yes we are, and, I'll have to tell them soon because I'll soon get really big."

"How much time do you have before that happens?"

"About a month and a half. Five months is when you really get big."

"We have to tell them about us too. And soon."

"When?" Casey was hoping they had a lot of time, but knowing all the time they didn't.

"As soon as we can. They'll know soon enough anyway."

"Well, George knows I'm pregnant, but not with whom."

Derek's face fixed itself into a puzzled expression. "How come?"

She told him about the talk she had had with George about how he had reacted to being a dad for the first time. "But I wasn't expecting him to figure it out. He's smarter than I give him credit for."

"Why don't I tell him about us and you tell Nora? Go to her for advice or something."

"Yeah, that could work. I could act really distressed and confess everything and then I'll get her sympathy. It'll be so uncomfortable around here if this doesn't work."

Derek laughed. "You got that right. Aren't you scared? I mean…we're having a baby."

"Well yes, but it'll be wonderful. My only worry is the pain of childbirth."

"But what about after that? You're going to be a mother at 18. Doesn't that scare you?"

"Not really. I have you to help me. And we have a great support system here. Mom may not like the idea but once she warms up to it she'll love being a grandma."

"I suppose. And it'll have one of the best uncles. Edwin's so loyal to you. Did you know he punched me?"

"He didn't!? Never knew he had it in him." Casey looked surprised but pleased.

Derek nodded smiling and absentmindedly placing a hand over her belly. "Do you know what the sex of the baby is yet?"

"Too early to tell. Do you want to know, or do you like surprises?"

"After this one? I think I'd like to be kept in on the loop. Are we going to have it so I know what it is, but you don't?"

"I definitely want to know what it is. Easier to plan."

"That's right, always need to be planning something."

"Stop teasing me Derek."

"Sorry sweetie." He leant over and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Now that's more like it!" Edwin said as he and Lizzie burst back into the room.

"What happened to Sam?"

"He went home. Said he needed to think about things." Lizzie shrugged.

"So, I take it you like the idea now Derek?"

"Yes Ed, I do. I'm looking forward to it."

"But I'm not looking forward to telling the parents."

"They'll be cool with it after a while." Edwin didn't sound very sure.

There was an uneasy silence as they all imagined how Nora and George would take the news.

"So, do you know what you want to have?" Lizzie asked to break the tension.

"Boy." Derek said.

"Girl." Casey said at the same time.

They glared at each other. Lizzie and Edwin restrained snorts.


	10. Telling the Folks

"Mom? Can we have a woman to woman talk?"

"Sure Casey. What's up?" Nora put her folder down on the kitchen counter and leant on it.

"I have to confess. You know how you were all saying that I needed a boyfriend, badly? Well I have one already."

"Great! Who is he?"

"Please don't blow my head off. It's Derek." Casey bit her lip hard waiting nervously for the blow.

But it didn't come. Nora didn't even look surprised. "Knew it would happen someday. Is that it?"

"No. We've been going out for six months and I'm…I'm…pregnant." Casey stumbled over the words.

Nora gasped. "Are you sure?"

"I took three pregnancy tests and went to a clinic. All positive. I'm already in my fourth month."

"Really? You kept that hidden well."

"So you don't have a problem with this? With Derek and me, and the baby?"

Nora smiled and came around to Casey's side of the counter. Giving her daughter a squeeze she said "Of course I'm alright with it. You're only related by marriage. As long as you love him and want this then I don't have a problem."

"Are you sure, mom?"

"As long as you're happy. And having kids, as long as you have a support system, it makes you so happy. Just wait until the baby grabs your finger for the first time. You'll get to watch it grow, and change, and live. And you'll know that you gave it that life. It's such a wonderful feeling being a mother. And I'll help you through it all the classes, the cravings, all of it."

"Thank you mom." Casey gave her mother a kiss.

"Do the kids know?"

"Lizzie and Edwin do. Edwin, because he's known about us all along thanks to Derek, he's been helping us keep it hidden. He's been so good over this; we have to do something for him. I might make him the godfather. Lizzie has her first adolescent crush, and it's Edwin. She came to talk to me and confessed that she'd seen Derek and I after our date on Saturday. She wanted help about Edwin. Edwin likes her back so maybe we can do a little setting up."

"Hold your horses. Let's concentrate on you and your belly. Do you know what you're having?"

"No." Casey shook her head.

"Shall we go find out?" Nora's eyes were twinkling with excitement. It was easy to tell that she was overjoyed at being a grandma.

Casey laughed and they went to get their coats.

Derek was talking to his dad in the lounge. He watched Casey as she and Nora took their coats off the hook and waved goodbye as they left. Looks like that one had gone well.

"You don't mind?"

"No Derek I don't. I'm a little disapproving because your so young, but if you love her there's nothing I can do."

"I do love her dad. I love her more than I do my own life. I'm gonna propose to her."

"When? And how are you going to afford a ring?"

"I was going to do it on her birthday. But with the baby coming I think I might have to push it forward a bit. I had to wait until my birthday had gone because of grandma's ring. I can't get it till I'm eighteen."

"Ah yes. The oldest son of the oldest son. Well, if you need advice on how to be a dad then you've only got to ask."

"Thanks, I've had a really good model in you."

"She turned you into a nice guy didn't she?"

Derek laughed. "Yes, and I'm glad she did. You used to say 'what goes around comes around' and if you're nicer to people then they are nicer to you."

"I don't think I know my own son anymore. You're so different."

Edwin and Lizzie came downstairs not looking at each other. Derek gave his brother a look asking him what had happened. Edwin wiped his mouth unconsciously.

"The game's about to start. Can we watch it?" Derek noticed that Lizzie's lips were a little redder than usual. Could it be?

"Sure, but I want a word with Edwin in the kitchen for a minute." He said quickly grabbing Edwin by the collar and dragging him off. "Dude what happened?"

"I kissed Lizzie."

"Alright! Go you. So are you a thing now?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"It's alright to be confused. I was too. Just take it easy and don't push her."

"Do I talk to her about it?"

"Not unless she brings it up. God you need lessons in dating! Luckily for you, your brother happens to be an expert. We'll talk later." Derek finished as Lizzie and George were heard cheering at a goal. The boys returned to the interesting hockey match.

About half an hour later Casey and Nora came back in looking thoroughly exalted.

Derek got up and kissed Casey. "What's with the grins?"

"Yeah, you're putting the Cheshire Cat to shame." Lizzie put in.

"We just got a sonogram done. We're having twins." Casey said with her arms still around Derek.

"We are? Boy or girl?"

"Both. One of each."

Derek laughed and hugged her tightly. "That's wonderful! P.S. dad's alright with it." he whispered in her ear.

"Mom is too." Casey whispered back as Nora showed the others the sonogram.

"Also, Edwin kissed Lizzie."

"This day gets better and better!"

They broke apart and the rest of the family engulfed them in a group hug.

"What are you going to call them?" Edwin asked.

"For now I don't care. They're healthy and that's all that matters at this point." Casey leaked a few happy tears into her mother's shoulder with Lizzie pressed to her in a sisterly hug.

Derek gazed at her and smiled to himself. At that point he felt that he was a very lucky man indeed.


	11. Chosing Names and Another Surprise

"What do you want to call them?" Casey asked as she lay with her head in Derek's lap on the couch in the living room.

"I don't know. Haven't really thought about it." Although he actually had. "I wish I could have been there to find out with you."

"I know. I'm sorry sweetie. But mom was so happy about the whole thing, and I didn't want to ruin that. She was on a roll and I couldn't really stop her. If I had told her to wait, she might have started shouting at me, and then she wouldn't like the idea of us and the baby."

"I see your point." Derek wound his fingers through her hair thoughtfully. "How about Jason for the boy?"

"Hm, Jason Venturi, doesn't quite work. For the girl I was thinking of Kylie?"

"We are not naming our daughter after a silly singer."

"Why don't we write down the names we want and then pick from those."

"Still planning everything. I dread to think what you're going to be like planning our wedding." He stopped himself before he let too much slip.

Casey sat up. "What?"

"Well, I was thinking that since we're having this baby we should get married at some point." He covered quickly. The doorbell rang and Emily and Sam poked their heads in when Derek called "It's open!".

"Let me have the babies first and then we'll start planning the wedding."

"What wedding?" Emily asked curiously as she dumped her coat and bag and came to sit on the arm of the sofa.

"I guess you should know, Emily. Derek and I are having a baby together."

"You forgot one."

"Thank you Derek. We're having twins."

"Congrats man!" Sam said clapping Derek on the back. The two started talking about names.

"But you're both so young."

"I know. We didn't plan it. Do you mind it Emily? I know Sam did a little."

"Not really. I'm really happy for you. Besides I have a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Guessing game."

Casey sighed. "Sheldon? God knows what you saw in him. No? Okay. Trevor? Sweet, adorable, a little offbeat, strange couple though. No to him too huh? Okay. I'm out. Who is he?"

"I hope you don't mind, I'm dating Sam."

"Oh my god, that's great!"

"I thought you would have a problem with this. Why aren't you having a problem with this?"

"Because, silly, I love Derek. I was worried you'd have a problem with us. Sam and I never really worked properly. With Derek, I'm a totally different girl. Hey, he's promised me a wedding at some point, will you be my maid of honour?"

"Love to. If you'll be mine when the time comes." Emily leant down and hugged her.

"What's the hug for, ladies?" Sam asked.

"Whenever this wedding happens I have my maid of honour."

"And I have my best man, right Sam?"

"Course dude."

"This is crazy. I haven't even got the ring yet." Derek complained as Casey planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Who says it's even you that proposes? I might do it." Casey giggled and Emily joined her.

"Don't do that. Uh, Emily can we talk, now?" Derek got up and pulled Emily over to the kitchen by the arm.

"So Sam, I hear I should congratulate you. You and Emily are a couple now, I gather?"

"Yeah we are. You don't mind do you?"

"Course not. If you don't mind that I'm having two babies with your best friend."

"I think it's the way it should have been from the start. Got names for the kids yet?"

"Not yet. I was thinking that, since Edwin's been such a help on this we might name the boy after him."

"Wouldn't that confuse things around here? Two Edwins?"

"Good point Sam. Hey Derek, what's Edwin's middle name?" Casey called over the back of the couch.

"Thomas, I think."

"Wanna name the boy Thomas?"

"Thomas Venturi. Tom. Tommy. Sounds great. Thomas it is for the boy. What about for the girl?" Derek tested the name out a bit and then turned his attention back to Emily.

"Still working on that one."

"Hey, I've an idea. Why don't you name her after your grandmother?" Sam suggested to Derek as they came back.

"Grandma Megan? I'll pass it by dad, see what he thinks."

"And I'll check with Edwin about his middle name."

"Sounds like a plan." Casey leant up a little and pulled Derek down for a kiss.

"Okay, ew!" Sam got up quickly and went round to Emily.

"How cute are they?" Emily sighed as Sam put his arms around her.

"Very. But too much PDA."

"When are you going to get over that?"

"Don't know. When do you think I'm gonna get over it?"

"Never."

"Why don't you two lovebirds go order a pizza and we'll pick a movie. Which one do you want?"

"Romance."

"Action."

"Casey, your pick."

Casey contemplated it for a minute. "Comedy." She said, and laughed.


End file.
